D-wars
D-wars is the seventy-second episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Air Date September 14, 2012 Plot Drakor has begun his invasion of earth, he commands Ry'nock to go to earth and brings back, He told one more thing while he's down there, to bring him the head of Elena Validus for revenge for making him a fool from the Megacruiser. Albedo was helping him lead the invasion. Ben, Elena and the gang saw the invasion and must stop Drakor. Elena wanted to face him by herself not what after what he has done to her grandmother. Ben and Gwen wouldn't let her do this alone so they want to come with her. Andreas and Kevin want to come along too as Grampa Max, Victor, Pierce, Helen, Manny, Cooper, the Galactic Enforcers and the Plumbers hold off Drakor's dragonoid soldiers. Ben and the gang uses Ship (with Julie) to fly up to Drakors lead Space Cruiser in the sky Drakor is expecting Elena to come right into his trap. Ben and the group are inside the ship as fight through guards and thier security systems and Ben and Albedo battle each other as Humongousaur and Rath. Then Drakor ordered his guards to attack Elena in order to get his revenge, Elena gets pasts the guards in order to battle Drakor. Ben was Ultimate Humongousaur and followed Elena (so did Andreas), while the gang battle Albedo and the others. Elena was near an abandoned dome, while Ben helped as Diamondhead and Andreas did too. Ben asked Elena what was going on. Elena told a story of how Drakor did something terrible to her grandmother. In a flashback where it all happen, Elena was visiting her grandmother at her house. Until Drakor arrived and suddenly blew fire at her house, Elena was grabbing a gun to fire at Drakor, but he dodged it and almost attacked her, but her grandmother pushed her out of the way and was killed. Drakor laughed and flew away. Elena sawed what happened and tears came out of her eyes. Back in the present, Ben comforts Elena that her grandmother's death wasn't her fault, she had to protect her. Then they entered the dome and suddenly encountered Ry'noch, Ben went AmpFibian and electrocused him and used Water Hazard to splash him, and Andreas knocked him out. And Ben turns into Grey Matter to have Elena and Andreas follow his lead on the cameras. Meanwhile, Kai and Mariella were at the Plumbers' Academy to contact Gwen and the gang that he has an army conquering earth. Meanwhile, Albedo was XLR8 and followed Ben to where he was going and turned into Nanomech. They both enraged a tiny battle, while Elena and Andreas head for the bridge where Drakor is waiting, Elena finally made it and engaged in battle against Drakor for the death of her grandmother, while Drakor engages against Elena for making him miserable and they both battle hand to hand combat. Drakor blew fire to kill Elena, but she jumped pass and fought back and punched him in the groan, Elena decided to finish off Drakor, until suddenly, Albedo as a huge army of Echo Echos attack Ben, but he managed to swap into Chromastone to fight back. But Al turned into Brainstorm to electrocuse Ben, but Ben summons Chromastone's ultimate ability (like what happened in "The Secret of Chromastone") to defeat Albedo sending him offf the ship, Al tells Drakor to help him, but Drakor double crossed him and left him back into space and landed Albedo into the planet Pyro and changed back and curses Ben and Drakor for getting him stuck on the planet, and is frustrated that he is stuck on Pyros with no chili fries, he thinks things can't get any worse, but a whole lot of Pyronites saw Albedo (who they think was Evil Way Big) and they burned his butt which causes him to groan a thousand times. And now Drakor continues his battle against Elena, thyen She was thrown to the wall and Drakor was about to kill her until Andreas came and ran and grabbed Drakor and wrestled him but Elena uses the Null Void projector to send Drakor to the Null Void and she dropped the Projector which causes his ship, his army, and Ry'noch (espcially him) to Null Void, and all of them retreated, and Drakor cursed Elena for trapping him into the Null Void. And then earth was saved, and Ben was proud that Elena didn't kill Drakor, it was a promise for Elena. Characters﻿ *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Elena Validus *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Alan Albright *Cooper Daniels *Helen Wheels *Manny Armstrong *Pierce *Mariella Daniels *Max Tennyson *Victor Validus *Plumbers *Kai Green *Ultimos *Tini *Synaptak *Andreas *Galapagus *Bivalvan *P'andor *Ra'ad Villains *Drakor *Ry'noch (who became second in command) *Albedo *Drakor's army Aliens Ben Used *Heatblast *Humongousaur/ Ultimate Humongousaur *Diamondhead *AmpFibian *Water Hazard *Greymatter *Chromastone Aliens Albedo Used *Rath *Big Chill/ Ultimate Big Chill *XLR8 *Nanomech *Echo Echo *Brainstorm Category:Episodes